This invention relates generally to, a peripheral device, and more particularly to automatically controlling operating parameters of a peripheral device to optimize performance and power efficiency.
Wearable or user-carried electronic peripheral devices have become increasingly prevalent as technological advances enable such devices to be produced at low cost and achieve high performance for a variety of functions. Such devices may include various sensors to collect information about the environment and communicate the sensed data to a mobile phone or other mobile device for presenting to a user. In order to optimize the usability of such devices, it is desirable for them to operate in a power efficient manner that enables the devices to operate for long periods of time.